


I Still Remember (Leverage) - Art

by cybel



Category: Leverage
Genre: Big Bang Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Eliot in front of a background showing graffiti related to the story (minor spoilers).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Remember (Leverage) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jendavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jendavis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Still Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/262339) by [jendavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jendavis/pseuds/jendavis). 



> This was created for jendavis' wonderful story, _I Still Remember_ and is part of the 2011 Leverage BigBang LJ challenge.

  
Click on the thumbnail below for a larger image:

  
[](https://postimg.org/image/5d8704o0p/)

  



End file.
